


Til I'm numb, til I am blissful

by strfkr (gothtaako)



Series: jump into the heat, spinning on our feet [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, Trans Character, face fucking, what ever u wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/strfkr
Summary: They like it rough sometimes.





	

"You’re so good,” Magnus growls lowly, his hand buried in Taako’s hair. On his knees, Taako moans, letting his eyes slip close. His body is hot, burning even, with Magnus’ hand tightly gripping at his hair in the most delicious way. It hurts, but he wants it to hurt more. For Magnus to pull it forcefully, to use it to hold him in place while he sucks his thick cock.

As if reading his mind, Magnus smirks.

“Ask for it.”

Just the thought sends shivers down Taako’s spine, and he groans again, frustrated at the lack of touch, any touch. But he’s too proud to beg, as much as he wants to. It catches in his throat, refusing to come out, even though it’ll give him what he wants. But his partner isn’t having any of it.

Magnus yanks Taako’s hair, making him gasp suddenly at the pain, and pulls him right up against his crotch where Taako can feel his hard length through his pants. Instinctively, he mouths at it, desperately, knowing how it must look. Taako, naked and desperately whining in want for Magnus cock. Magnus, clothed and standing tall over him. It was humiliating. It was very hot. He hears Magnus’ laugh over the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears.

“Beg for it.” Firmer, rougher, Taako can hear how much Magnus’ enjoys his display in his tone of voice. Taako whines, squirming in his’ hold. He wanted to so badly have Magnus’ cock in his mouth, down his throat, thick and heavy. It’s all he could think about, having his boyfriend fuck his throat raw. He doesn’t give up easily, he’s defiant by nature, but heady lust consumes him.

“Please…” Taako finally breathes.

“Please what?”

“Please let me suck your cock. Please, please,” Taako begins to babble, reaching for the button of Magnus’ pants. “I just want to suck your dick, please please let me.”

“Good boy.”

Taako doesn’t hesitate to pull Magnus’ dick out, giving a few strokes with his hand. It hung heavy and thick, thicker than most humans Taako has tumbled with in the past. He rubs at the tip with his thumb, a bead of precome dribbling out and over the head, making it all more enticing. He looks up at Magnus again, making sure he has permission. Magnus’ nods and Taako wraps his lips around the head.

“You look good like that, in between my legs with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.” Magnus’ groans above him, his hips thrusting forward a bit. Taako moans at the praise, intoxicated. He laves his tongue over the head, sucking on it gently which gets another low moan from Magnus. Encouraged, Taako tries get the rest of his cock down his throat, bobbing his head forward. He flattens his tongue under Magnus’s cock, trying to open his throat enough, but he can’t quite get there. Too big, too much for him to handle. Taako pulls off and looks at Magnus, whining desperately. Magnus raises his brow at him, confused for a moment till he realizes what Taako wants. Ever so helpful, Magnus forcefully pulls Taako onto his cock, all the way down, making Taako choke and gag.

“Is that what you wanted? You wanted to choke on my dick didn’t you, Taako?” He punctuates his question with a rough thrust, and Taako feels tears prick his eyes. He whimpers, unable to pull away from Magnus if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to. He feels his fingers in his scalp, holding him against Magnus as the man began to steadily fuck into Taako’s mouth. The lust or lack of oxygen made him dizzy, which just heightened every sensation. It was so good, overwhelming in the way Taako wanted. The cock in his throat, Magnus’ fingers deliciously digging into his scalp, his hips thrusting almost recklessly now as Magnus groaned and gasped, relishing in the feeling of Taako warm wet mouth. Taako feels drool trickle down his chin, obscene wet noises filling the room as Magnus fucked Taako’s mouth roughly.

“Should I cum on your face or down your throat?” Magnus gasps out. It’s not a question he really needs an answer to, not that Taako could answer anyways, but it makes Taako whimper in anticipation. Both were good, very good options.

Magnus’ thrusts start hitching, and Taako tightens his throat around his length, just enough to push him over the edge. Magnus pulls him off his cock, angling his face just right so that his cum splatters on Taako’s open waiting mouth and his cheeks.

“Good boy,” Magnus breathes, caressing Taako’s face gently. “You look pretty like this.”

Taako could imagine. Tear streaked makeup and cum is quite a look. He stays still, letting Magnus admire him, the only sounds his heavy, raspy breathing.  
  
“Do you want to cum?” Magnus finally asks as he kneels down, wiping the cum on Taako’s face with his thumb before gently pressing it into Taako’s open mouth. Taako swallows, tasting Magnus on his tongue, and nods eagerly.

Magnus effortlessly picks him up, dumping him onto the bed right behind them, kissing Taako on the forehead before settling between his legs. Magnus gently rubs at Taako’s clit teasingly, drawing a raspy moan, Taako’s throat dry and raw. It doesn’t take long for Taako to cum, not even needing Magnus’ thick fingers inside him. Just the right pressure on his clit, already worked up from getting his face fucked. He cries out in pleasure when he does cum, shouting Magnus’ name shamelessly, as his orgasm washes over him in delicious waves.

There’s silence for a few moments, as Taako recovers, eyes refocusing and breathing settling. He doesn’t notice when Magnus gets up, but he notices when Magnus sits next to him, washcloth in hand. He cleans the two of them up and then pulls Taako into his chest when he lays down next to him, warm and comforting.

“You okay?” he asks, worry on the edge of his voice. Magnus always worried, no matter how many times they did this kind of play.

“Perfect, my man.” The words come out hoarse, but Taako looks over at Magnus with a smile to reassure him. “What about you? You doing alright?”

Magnus nuzzles into Taako’s neck. “Yeah,” he mumbles softly. Taako presses back into Magnus, enjoying the comforting weight of the man’s body against his back. Magnus wraps his arms around him tighter, humming happily against Taako’s neck. The two lay together in silence, comfortably pressed against each other until the eventually doze off. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this before i get too embarassed too and this is incredibly self indulgent  
> let taako suck dick lads  
> goth-taako.tumblr.com is where u can yell at me


End file.
